El temor de los Demonios
by DamyDark
Summary: La clase negra va al bosque a contar historias de terror, prueba tu valor acompáñalas al calor de una buena fogata.
1. Chapter 1

El temor de los Demonios

―Mo, que injusto, a Haru le gusta estas fechas y nuestra clase no participara este año―dijo la abeja reina con un puchero al observar a todos los alumnos que se divertían preparando los adornos para esas tétricas fiestas. Se veía a chicas caminar con cajas, chicos midiéndose los trajes, había de muchos tipos, desde el universal hombre-lobo, un clásico Kappa y hasta una hello kitty con los colores invertidos, interesante idea en cierto sentido.

―Luego de lo ocurrido en la obra de Romeo y Julieta la academia limitó los eventos extracurriculares para la clase negra―dijo su representante, esta leía sentada en su asiento mientras Suzu y Haruki barrían el aula, Banba, Shiena y Tokaku pulían las ventanas, era el único día en que las chicas tomaban su rol de verdaderas alumnas y limpiaban el lugar, lo hacían cada cambio de estación, el otoño había llegado, las hojas de los arboles eran de un agradable color marrón rojizo, de aparente calidez, afuera el frío comenzaba a sentirse.

―Sí, no sólo se calló todo el equipo de iluminación, sino que además, casi se comete un doble suicidio, amen―dijo Nio, ella, Sumireko e Isuke se sentaban en el escritorio de Mizorogi-sensei, esta última se negaba a levantar un solo dedo con perfecta manicura para ayudar y la joven señorita en su vida había hecho labores domésticas.

―Así que agradécelo a la idiota, a la Loli y su Lolicon~3

―Gracias Isuke-sama, eso me hace sentir menos culpable―dijo hablando en suspiro la pelirroja―lo siento, Haru-chan―volvió a decir ahora fijando la vista en la chica cerca de la ventana.

―Descuida Haruki-chan, no pasó nada―le dijo sonriendo para tranquilizarla, pero volvió la vista al colorido desfile de abajo―es solo que me gustan los eventos de estas fechas, casas embrujadas, disfraces, manzanas acarameladas.

―Es mejor así, no eres muy valiente―dijo tan expresiva como siempre Azuma.

― ¡Tokaku-sam!―el resto de las chicas rio un poco ante la pequeña comedia.

―Hey, ¿de qué se ríen? quiero saber―dijo Otoya, ella junto a Chitaru y Hitsugi habían ido a tirar la basura, las tres estaban de regreso.

―Haru-chan quiere participar en los eventos de la escuela, pero limitaron las actividades del grupo negro―dijo Suzu, acariciaba su hombro mientras dejaba la escoba fuera del salón de clases, volvió para apoyarse en la silla que utilizaba Kouko.

― ¿Limitar? Tonterías, nuestro grupo debería tener su propio evento, con lo que me encanta tallar calabazas y escuchar historias de miedo, yo tengo muchas basadas en hechos reales―dijo desenfundando una de sus tijeras con una sonrisa de mala espina, las abría y cerraba dando un poco más de énfasis a sus palabras.

―Olvídenlo ya, no se puede hacer nada sin el permiso de la escuela, sólo nos quedan las películas de terror que pasan por la noche―dijo Shiena, esas películas habían sido su única compañía año tras año y ahora no encontraba ninguna que le diera miedo.

―Quizás no sea del todo cierto, Kenmochi-sam―todas voltearon a ver la sonriente cara de la rubia, esa mirada no traía nada bueno―todas aquellas que no sean cobardes, véanme en la entrada de los dormitorios, exactamente a las diez de la noche, cuando todas las almas de la academia Myojo se han ido―dijo bajando del escritorio de un salto, todas la observaron sin decir palabra, seguía sonriendo cuando dijo―lleven ropa abrigadora.

Todas allí se miraron un momento, nadie era cobarde y si lo fuese, tampoco lo iba a admitir. Dirigieron entonces la mirada a su abeja reina, que se sobresaltó al ver todos esos pares de ojos sobre ella.

―Bueno, allí esta lo que querías, mocosa, ahora Hashiri armara algo en grande, Isuke no se sorprendería si vamos a una casa embrujada―dijo la peli rosa caminando fuera del aula, dejando una preocupación en Haru y Kirigaya, ninguna de las dos era muy valiente en ese aspecto.

―Pe-pero, Haru no quería eso, sólo quería participar en los eventos de la academia―dijo casi con desespero, conociendo a Nio, no podrían irse a la cama sin al menos un buen susto.

―Yo opino que lo dejemos a votación―dijo la de apariencia más joven, tratando de salvarse, si era cierto lo que decía Inukai, irían a alguna casa con fantasmas, espectros y esas cosas― ¿Quién quiere ir a esa tontería que quiere organizar Hashiri?―pasó la mirada por la habitación.

―Haru debe ir, Nio está organizándolo todo por mí―soltó un suspiro derrotado a la vez que alzaba la mano.

―Te acompañare―Tokaku jamás dejaría sola a Haru, especialmente con aquellas asesinas, no le importaba si fuesen sus compañeras en el presente.

―Cuenten conmigo, esta noche habrá gritos y sustos, cortesía de Jack el Destripador―dijo Takechi emocionada por la idea de hacer algo con la clase negra en esa noche del día de brujas.

―Shi-shin´ya dice que irá―dijo la tímida Mahiru temblando anticipadamente, Otoya la rodeo con un brazo sonriendo.

―Sera interesante tenerte en la fiesta de media noche.

―Ararara, si Banba-san va, yo también voy―dijo sonriéndole a la peli purpura, que sonriendo nerviosa quito el brazo de los hombros de la otra chica.

―Yo me apunto, suena a que tendrán diversión.

― ¿Estas segura, Suzu?

―Oh Kouko-chan, no te preocupes, aún tengo el cuerpo de una adolecente, que no te engañe mi interior.

―Iré también, es mi responsabilidad como representante de la clase.

―Yo también, esta noche no habrá una sola película decente― ¿pasar la noche sola en la habitación o disfrutar un poco con sus compañeras? Si hubiese una sola película buena les diría adiós a todas.

―Me convencieron, cuenten conmigo ¿Qué opinas, Namatame?―dijo Haruki a la otra clocando un brazo sobre su hombro.

―Siempre he querido participar en una de estas cosas―le respondió apretando un puño en señal de valor―son pruebas de coraje ¿no?―se escuchaba claramente la emoción en su voz.

―Quizas, Hashiri no específico.

―Bueno, da igual, Hitsugi y yo iremos, oh―miró a la chica preocupada por haberla incluido en los planes sin preguntarle―lo siento Kirigaya, ¿está bien para ti si vamos con las chicas esta noche?―dijo sonriendo.

¿Cómo negarse a esa sonrisa? Pensó Hitsugi, muy fácil, cerrando los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza y decirle que no quería ir, desilusionar a la pelirroja pese a que se veía muy entusiasmada con la idea y hacer que esta la odiase. Bueno, quizás no llegaría a los extremos de odiarla pero no le alegraría mucho una negativa. Pero Hitsugi tenía principios y estos le aconsejaban que fuese sincera. Era lo mejor. Sí, estaba decidida.

―Obviamente aceptara―decía Otoya hablándole a Haruki en voz alta para que la niña las escuchase― ¿Cómo desaprovechar una excusa para estar en los protectores brazos de su valiente príncipe?―dijo en tono dramático a la vez que ponía el dorso de su mano en la frente y era abrazada por Haruki para que la inclinara un poco a ras de suelo, ambas soltaron risas con su broma.

Pero entre las tonterías de sus compañeras algo ilumino la cara de Hitsugi, no había contemplado esa posibilidad y mientras Chitaru reñía con esas chicas ella imaginaba estar atrapada en esos brazos y enterrar el rostro en aquel pecho, un buen susto y una semana de pesadillas era un buen precio. No desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

―Está bien Chitaru-san, también quiero ir, apuesto que será entretenido.

― ¿Estas segura?―preguntó, no quería que se sintiera obligada a nada, podían quedarse y ver alguna película o tomar un baño.

―Estoy segura―le respondió sonriendo.

― ¡Entonces está decidido!―saltó Otoya―vamos Shiena-chan, hay que preparar los disfraces―salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto.

―Nunca se dijo nada sobre trajes―dijo bufando para sí misma, pero de cualquier forma siguió a su compañera. Banba y Sumireko también salieron del lugar, con las ventanas limpias ambas podían regresar a su cuarto a esperar que callera la noche.

―Sera mejor hacer como ella e ir a prepararse y buscar esa ropa de la que hablaba Nio―dijo Haruki, a la que también seguían todas las demás, pero la representante escucho el sonido de un mensaje en su celular, luego de revisarlo suspiro y tomo en dirección contraria para consternación de todas.

―Me llaman a la oficina de la directora, parece que Hashiri necesitara algo de ayuda―dijo simple, Suzu entendió el mensaje y continuaron caminando, sólo la pareja de la habitación 1 se quedó en el pasillo.

―Tienes miedo―dijo Tokaku cruzada de brazos, Ichinose se delataba cada que apretaba las manos y retorcía su chaleco―No vayas.

―Es verdad que Haru tiene miedo, pero también está muy emocionada, todas irán y Haru quiere participar también.

―Sólo no grites mucho―dijo antes de continuar caminando.

― ¡Tokaku-sam!

La caída del sol no tardó en llegar, trayendo consigo una noche de viento frio, las ramas de los arboles desnudas dejaban ver una luna menguante, parecía querer ser alcanzada por manos ramificadas de los árboles en la academia. Todas estaban reunidas en la entrada de su dormitorio, la mayoría había cambiado su falda habitual por pantalones y otras, como Otoya, sólo se había colocado una bufanda y un chaleco más abrigador. Incluso Isuke cambio su falda por pantalón y su chamarra de cuero por una más cálida, aunque esta seguía dejando al descubierto su abdomen.

―Hashiri está retrasada, ¿para esto querías que Isuke viniera? Que aburrido.

―No debe tardar, en cinco minutos serán las diez ¿Kaminaga-san, no te dijo que era lo que haríamos?

―Sólo me pidió ayuda para arreglar el lugar―la chica vestía una chamarra azul marino sobre una camisa blanca.

―Entonces iremos a una fiesta, hice bien en vestirme para la ocasión―dijo Otoya mostrando el hacha manchada de katsup.

― ¿Me repites quien eres, Takechi-sam?―preguntó Haru acercándose para verla para preocupación de Tokaku.

―Soy Anne Wilkes, obviamente.

―Que recuerde, esa mujer usaba un mazo―dijo Shin´ya que traía el suyo sobre los hombros, lucía una enorme sonrisa aún más emocionada que lo usual.

―Te equivocas, lo consulté con Shiena-chan y ella dijo que en el libro usó un hacha para...

―Bueno, da igual eso, la duda es ¿Dónde está Nio?―preguntó la leona, mirando a todos lados.

―Me alegra que todas estén aquí, significa que están dispuestas a probar su valía―escucharon la voz de Nio tratando de ser espeluznante, algo que lograba con facilidad al sonreír de aquella manera; había salido de detrás de un árbol y apuntaba su cara con una linterna, se asemejaba a una calabaza tallada―ay―se quejó cuando Isuke tomó la lámpara con la que se iluminaba para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

―Llegas tarde~3

―Je bueno, bueno, comprendan un poco, debía arreglar todo antes de la hora acordada―dijo sonriendo―síganme, es un viaje corto pero hay que iniciar ya, antes que llegue la hora muerta.

Todas la siguieron sin preguntar nada, Kirigaya se sujetaba del brazo de Namatame, viendo esa luna que intentaba ser cubierta por las nubes oscuras. Iban camino al estacionamiento, no había un solo auto allí, salvo uno o dos hasta el fondo bajo farolas que proyectaban una luz amarillenta que pesaba sobre las cabezas. Hashiri saco una llave de su chaqueta roja y unas luces parpadearon a la sombra, una camioneta blanca de ocho asientos abría sus puertas.

―Aun no sé conducir y la presidenta no iba a prestarnos su chofer personal, así que―dijo estirando las manos con las llaves a cualquiera del grupo.

― ¡Yo conduzco!―se ofreció Takechi dándole el hacha a la pequeña Hitsugi que no podía mantenerla en alto.

― ¿Tu permiso de conducir?―dijo Kouko, aún se consideraba muy joven para morir en un accidente automovilístico gracias a la inconciencia de la chica.

―Soy una asesina serial, no tengo muchas identificaciones―trato de tomar las llaves pero Sumireko las puso fuera de su alcance.

― ¿Sagae-sam?

―Lo siento, Hanabusa, en mi familia no tenemos auto, jamás aprendí a conducir.

― ¿Namatame?

―Aun no tengo la mayoría de edad.

―Isuke sabe conducir~3―dijo la peli rosa sonriente pero nadie de la clase dijo nada―váyanse al diablo~3

―Yo conduzco―dijo Suzu tomando las llaves con una sonrisa, con la otra mano mostro un reluciente permiso para conducir―Kouko-chan ¿serías mi copiloto?

―Claro, pero necesitamos saber a dónde nos dijimos.

―Yo las guío, no se preocupen por eso―dijo la rubia saltando dentro de la camioneta―vamos, vamos, los fantasmas llegaran antes que nosotros si tardamos.

― ¿Cómo piensas hacer que trece personas entren?

―Ustedes métanse, en seguida vemos eso, también tenemos cajuela.

Todas se miraron un momento, sonó el disparo de salida y entre empujones y toques subidos de tono lograron acomodarse un poco.

Chitaru con Hitsugi en las piernas se acomodaron en los asientos traseros pegados a la ventana, en medio se colocó Tokaku para cargar a Haru y para concluir Otoya sonriendo abiertamente mientras abrazaba la cintura de Shiena, el hacha tuvo que ir en la parte trasera.

―Isuke no irá en las piernas de nadie―dijo, seguía molesta por no poder conducir, estaba ya sentada junto a la ventana y Nio debía ir adelante para dar las direcciones.

―No podremos entrar todas si no dejas que te cargue, Isuke-sama―le dijo con mucha razón la pelirroja, pero no logro que su compañera de cuarto diera su brazo a torcer―vale, Nio, siéntate en mis piernas y Banba puede cargar a Sumireko, con eso estamos arriba todas―dijo cuándo cerraba la puerta de la camioneta, el motor cobró vida y salieron del estacionamiento con un rumbo no muy preciso, sólo escuchaban "izquierda", "derecha", "cuidado con los amortiguadores" y "continua hasta que se acabe el camino" después de eso fue solo silencio expectante, así en silencio por media hora.

― ¿Cuánto más falta? Me estoy aburriendo―dijo Shin´ya ya desesperada de que el camino continuara y continuara.

―Pregúntale a Nio, sólo me dijo que condujera hasta el final del camino.

―Nio se durmió―la rubia estaba acurrucada contra el pecho de Haruki, quien la abrazaba enternecida por el rostro tan tranquilo que se le veía, también para que esta no pasara frio, habían puesto el aire acondicionado; pero había una peli rosa en aquella camioneta que sopesaba la idea de tirar a la chica gato por la puerta, pero cuando intento abrirla descubrió que para su mala suerte tenía puesto el seguro para niños.

―Esperen…creo ya llegamos―dijo Suzu, a diez metros de ellas los faros alumbraban los árboles que bloqueaban el paso, se quitó el cinturón y quito los seguros―Haruki-sam, despierta a Hashiri por favor―ella y Kouko ya bajaban del vehículo pero dejaron los faros prendidos para poder ver.

―Isuke lo hara~3―abrió la puerta y tomando del cuello de la chaqueta a la chica la lanzó fuera como si estuviese sacando la basura.

―Eso no fue muy amable, Isuke-sama.

―Lo mismo digo, Inukai―dijo la rubia sobando su cabeza, pero se recompuso al ver donde estaban, de un salto se puso de pie y corrió a la parte trasera de la camioneta para sacar una bolsa negra, de dentro saco doce linternas y las repartió entre todas las chicas―muy bien, ahora apaga las luces de la camioneta o se descargara la batería, con eso listo, síganme―alumbró algo parecido a un sendero, no era tal cual pues sólo tenía ramas y hojas aplastadas, señal que alguien había caminado por allí no hace mucho―espero recordar el camino.

Caminaron iluminadas por la baja iluminación que le brindaban las linternas, en las películas pareciera que iluminan sin problemas pero en la vida real sólo te enceguecen y confunden, el sonido de sus pasos sobre terreno humedecido era lo único que perturbaba la quietud del bosque, salvo por el sonido de algún búho u ocacional rama rota que ninguna de ellas pisó.

―Ha-haru está empezando a asustarse, ¿Cuánto más tendremos que caminar?

―Ya casi, puedo ver desde aquí el lugar―dijo Kaminaga.

―La representante tiene razón, después de todo ella me ayudó a arreglar el lugar―sonrió al divisar una derruida casa en un pequeño claro donde las ramas habían crecido al punto de casi devorar la estructura. No muy lejos de allí había un círculo de piedras rodeando un montón de madera y otro más grande hecho de troncos que podrían servir para sentarse.

Una Fogata.

Kouko y Suzu haciéndose con cerillas y líquido inflamable lograron avivar un perfecto fuego, repiqueteaba y daba un agradable calor a todas a su alrededor, pero esa misma luz que proyectaba sobre todas hacía precisamente que las sombras a su alrededor se tornaran más profundas.

―Bienvenidas a la primera fogata de la décima clase negra―anuncio Nio tratando de infundir miedo a sus compañeras, no lo logro pero el ambiente era propicio para ello, alzaba los brazos con una sonrisa escalofriante llena de dientes filosos, lo único que le faltaba era "Toccata and fugue" de fondo para cumplir el resultado que deseaba―esta noche del 31 de Octubre probaremos nuestro valor, permaneciendo aquí hasta _las dos después de medianoche,_ nos iremos antes que empiece la hora muerta, que como todas saben, es aquella en la que los fantasmas y demonios hacen sus mejores apariciones entre los vivos, la hora cero, que suerte que todas están dormidas para entonces ¿verdad?―dijo acabando en una sonrisa sus palabras, para entonces Haru se abraza fuerte de su protectora y Hitsugi suda frio pero intenta aparentar calma―entonces ¿Quién será la primera en contar una buena historia de terror?―paseo la mirada por todas pero ninguna levanto la mano, Otoya intentaba hacer que Shiena la abrazara, Suzu disfrutaba de la compañía de Kouko y su calor, la noche era fría, Banba sorprendentemente se mantenía callada y con una sonrisa más pequeña, a la espera de algo.

―Yo iniciare―Haru saltó de su asiento al escuchar esas palabras―cuanto más rápido empecemos más rápido acabara esta tontería. Mi historia se llama "Por el auricular"

―Muy bien dicho, Azuma-sam, adelante tienes el podio para ti sola―Nio bajó del tronco más alto en el lugar y fue a sentarse con Haru; todas tenían puesta la atención en la chica con cabello azul, era raro escucharla hablar demasiado y ahora les relataría una historia de terror.

―Eran una pareja común y corriente, no había nada que los diferenciara de otras, pero creían fervientemente que no eran iguales a otros, el chico amaba profundamente a la chica y esta le correspondía en igual o mayor medida, o al menos esas eran sus palabras. Tenían sus altibajos, como cualquiera, pero los habían sorteado, tenían un año justo desde que su relación empezó, el día siguiente saldrían a celebrarlo, ella vivía sola, en una ciudad diferente a la de él, apartada a una distancia de 2 horas; cada fin de semana tomaba el primer autobús para llegar a las 9 a la puerta de su casa, esta era muy sencilla pero algo apartada de la zona poblada, igual tenía el detalle de la caída de señal en su teléfono, que era la única forma en la que podían comunicarse―la voz sin emociones de Tokaku era la mejor para dar una narrativa, mantenía a la expectativa a su público, mientras hablaba veía fijamente las llamas, las chicas podían verlas en sus ojos―cada noche él llegaba de su trabajo para acostarse en el mueble y hablarle por un par de horas.

"―Y así fue mi día ¿Qué haces?―preguntó el chico, pues había oído algo al otro lado del teléfono."

"―Es la televisión, veo una película de terror, aquella en la que el asesino llama por teléfono antes de matar a la víctima, me hace preguntarme qué haría yo en una situación como esa―le responde la chica, pero de pronto escucha como esta jadea, de fondo se había escuchado como si un basurero fuese pateado."

"― ¿Pasa algo?―el chico sentía el inicio de una preocupación instalándose en la boca de su estómago, se incorporó lo suficiente para quedar sentado en el mueble. Cuando hablaban, solo tenía que cerrar los ojos y la distancia que los separaba desaparecía, escuchaba su voz y sonreía cuando ella lo hacía, pero en esos momentos, cuando solo contaba con el sonido de la otra línea para darse una idea de lo que ocurría, sentía lo separados que estaban y como era reducido a un mero espectador auditivo."

"―No lo sé, quizás un gato tiro el bote de basura, iré a ver―dijo la chica, se escuchaba como el sillón en que estaba acostada crujía cuando se levantó; el sonido que había escuchado no era nada parecido al de un gato tirando el bote de basura―Me asomé por la ventana pero el bote de basura está en su lugar―luego de esa frase, el ruido de cristales rotos hizo que pegara un grito asustado, para entonces ambos estaban nerviosos, pero más ella, completamente sola en casa y lejos de cualquier ayuda, podría haber colgado a su novio para llamar a la policía, pero su mano se negaba a bajar el celular de su oreja, como si hubiera nacido en esa posición. Al chico se le cruzaron mil ideas por la cabeza luego de aquel sonido, rememoro cada ventana en esa casa, todas tenían protección o eran muy pequeñas para que alguien pasara por ellas, salvó quizás..."

"― ¿Cerraste la puerta de la cocina…?―tenía los ojos muy abiertos al decirlo, escucho el grito ahogado de su novia y todo lo que le siguió no tardó más de un minuto: pisadas y jadeos, nadie hablaba, nadie decía nada sólo se escuchaban las pisadas y los jadeos pero…estos jadeos no eran de una chica; la llamó una y otra vez, primero temeroso, después a gritos, no sabía en qué momento comenzó a sollozar del desespero."

"Miro fuera de su propia ventana, allí la noche era tranquila y la luna se veía hermosa en el cielo, al otro lado de la línea, en una casa igualmente iluminada por aquella luna no se escuchaba sonido alguno."

"―Joh…―no era una palabra o nombre, era sólo un pequeño sonido echo por la garganta para expresar entendimiento y después…nada. Quien sea que hubiera dicho eso colgó la llamada. Trato de volver a llamar pero esta no entraba, era una de esas caídas de señal. Esa noche no pudo dormir, tomó el primer autobús que encontró y mientras viajaba el sueño lo venció, al despertar creía que todo era una pesadilla pero un malestar dentro de sí no le daba la razón; cuando puso un pie fuera de este lo recibió una mañana húmeda, había llovido anoche."

"Tomó un taxi que lo llevara directamente a casa de su novia. Al llegar vio coches patrulla, una ambulancia y hombres sacando una bolsa negra lo suficientemente grande para meter allí a su novia."

Al terminar de hablar ninguna dijo nada. Tokaku pasaba la mirada por todas ellas esperando alguna reacción pero no había ninguna, todas calladas imaginando el relato y cómo debió sentirse el chico.

―Buen relato de suspense, Azuma-sam―dijo Sumireko―es muy comprensible la desesperación de esos dos, pero saber que te escuchan es a veces más desesperante que sólo escuchar…

Todas la miraron extrañadas.

―Je, tontas, ¿no lo entienden? Sumireko perdió sus brazos y piernas mientras su padre hablaba con ella por teléfono―dijo Shin´ya sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, puso un brazo sobre los hombros de esta y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

―Bueno, fue un buen relato Azuma―dijo Kouko rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

―Bueno, bueno ya rompimos el hielo, ¿ahora quien sigue?―Nio Se levantó para darle el lugar a Tokaku e ir por la bolsa negra que dejó cerca del podio improvisado―venga venga no sean tímidas, inicien mientras yo reparto estas delicias―el clásico para una fogata, malvaviscos o "bombones".

―Wow que delicia, siempre eh querido probarlos―dijo la pelirroja parándose para ayudar a Nio.

― ¿Eres tan pobre que no puedes costearte algo tan básico? Es lo más penoso~3

―Te equivocas―escucharon todas, era la representante, Kaminaga Kouko, se había parado y caminaba a paso tranquilo al podio, sus lentes reflejaban claramente el fuego y era casi imposible ver su iris azulino―hay cosas aún peores que vivir en la pobreza, una de ellas es ser olvidado por Dios―algunas se sintieron incomodas por lo dicho, después de todo, sus actos no tenían muchos dotes de gracia.

"Este chico tenía una vida de lo más solitaria, sus padres habían muerto cuando era sólo un bebe, en situaciones nada normales, un incendio en toda la casa, el único que sobrevivió fue el bebé. No tenía más familiares que sus padres, así que terminó en un orfanato de la iglesia del lugar."

"En ese lugar aprendió el temor a dios y lo que pasaba con las personas que lo desobedecieran; leía una y otra vez los pasajes donde describían el infierno, pasaba sus ratos libres buscando imágenes en los libros o murales donde aparecieran aquellas almas calcinadas, hombres y mujeres desnudos siendo abrazados por el fuego de aquel bajo lugar."

"Un mal día, mientras jugaba con otros niños, la cometa cayó en picada a unos arbustos, el fue a buscarla. Nadie supo por qué ocurrió, tal vez el chico estaba muy emocionado, tal vez su cuerpo o manos tocaron algo inflamable, nadie lo sabe, sólo lo vieron los niños: en sus manos la cometa roja empezó a quemarse, las orillas de esta se veían negras y pronto no quedo más que cenizas en las manos pequeñas y con llagas, el niño también se quemó."

"Le explicaron lo que ocurrió al padre de la iglesia, este, cegado por el miedo que le producía estar frente a un niño con supuestos poderes, dijo que el niño tenía dentro al demonio, un demonio que tenía en las manos las llamas del infierno y lo mandó lejos, a un lugar donde todo está siempre húmedo y no había sabanas que te pudiesen proteger del frio. El niño tiritaba en su pequeña cama veía sus manos por la noche, veía las partes en que el fuego le había quemado, dejándolas con toques rojos que no desaparecían, alrededor de sus pequeñas muñecas tenía grilletes, al igual que sus lastimados tobillos, en ese lugar le practicaban exorcismos, jalaban de sus muñecas y tobillos para que no se moviera mientras los hombres a su alrededor lo rociaban con agua vendita y clamaban al cielo con una voz que asustaba al niño y lo hacía llorar, pero ellos no se detenían, así pasaba hora tras hora en la que aquellos ineptos creían cumplir con las obras de su Dios, sin pensar en lo aterrorizado del niño a causa de sus oraciones y gritos de _sal, demonio y deja a este inocente cuerpo."_

"Pasó un año y lo único bueno fue que los sacerdotes desistieron en su intento por exorcizarlo, más no soltaban los grilletes y el trato que le daban era peor que antes lo llamaban hijo del diablo o manos del infierno, y el niño sólo podía acurrucarse y preguntar si todas esas cosas eran ciertas."

"Un día, el padre que dirigía el orfanato fue enviado a ver a ese niño, a él no parecía agradarle la idea, pero de cualquier forma lo hizo, alrededor del auto volaban cenizas y este se preguntaba si algún bosque se había quemado. Detuvo el auto a veinte metros de la iglesia. Esta se estaba quemando."

―Vaya…no sé qué pensar de ese relato―la chica con melena de león se rascaba la cabeza, nunca había sido muy afín con la religión.

―Chitaru-sam, se está quemando tu malvavisco―dijo Hitsugi señalando la punta del palo que también había prendido fuego.

― ¡Ahhh, no, no!―sujeto cerca el palillo y comenzó a soplar para apagar la bola blanca que ardía, en un soplido descuidado la golosina se desprendió y calló al suelo, una nube depresiva se instaló en la leona, las demás hacían sus mejores esfuerzo por no reír. Hitsugi le ofreció un poco del suyo, perfectamente cocinado.

―Isuke se está aburriendo, pensó que serían historias entretenidas de escuchar y son todas unas chorradas ¿Qué nadie tiene una buena historia?―se metió a la boca un malvavisco a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo.

― ¿Quiere una de miedo, Isuke-sama? Tengo una muy buena para todas ustedes―dijo Haruki levantándose con una sonrisa maliciosa―la tengo reservada para las niñas malas―Sagae tenía otra forma de contar historias, no se sentó como las demás, sino que daba vueltas alrededor del fuego, le hablaba a todas mientras relataba.

―El hombre se llamaba Lester Billigs, según el informe del psicólogo en la habitación, tenía veintiocho años y estaba divorciado, había tenido 3 hijos, cada uno de ellos muerto.

"―Recurro a usted porque quiero contarle mi historia. No puedo recurrir a un cura porque no soy católico. No puedo recurrir a un abogado porque no he hecho nada que deba consultar con él. Lo único que hice fue matar a mis hijos. De uno en uno. Los maté a todos."

"El medico se sobresaltó, ¿los había matado realmente o…? le preguntó, pero el hombre, rígido en el diván, negó, no lo había hecho directamente, pero fue el responsable. Ellos habían sido asesinados pero nadie le creía, si lo hicieran todo se arreglaría."

"El psicólogo le preguntó por qué, pero en el momento en que iba a contestar se irguió sobre los codos y alterado le preguntó por la puerta a su espalda, el psicólogo le dijo que era solo el armario donde guardaba su abrigo, el otro hombre, nada satisfecho le exigió que lo abriera, el psicólogo se levantó en silencio y abrió el armario, solo estaba su abrigo, tal como había dicho, cerró la puerta y volvió a tomar asiento."

"Continuaron donde lo habían dejado, si al tipo lo mandaran a la cárcel todos sus problemas se solucionarían, en una cárcel uno puede ver lo que hay dentro de todas las habitaciones. Sonreía pero ni su rostro o palabras daban una idea de por qué. El hombre se casó con su mujer a los veinte años, estaba embarazada, poco tiempo después llegó su segundo hijo."

"― ¿Quién mató a los niños?―preguntó el psicólogo."

"―El coco―respondió inmediatamente el hombre―el coco los mató a todos. Sencillamente, salió del armario y los mató a todos―el hombre se reía en la cara del psicólogo, sabía que este no le creía pero no le importaba, sólo quería desahogarse. Su hijo tenía dos años y la pequeña era apenas un bebe, dormía con ellos en una cuna, el otro tenía su propia habitación, siempre lloraba cuando lo acostaban. Su esposa decía que el pequeño repetía a cada rato _luz, luz._ Una noche, aquel hombre acostaba al pequeño y empezó a llorar en seguida. Señalo directamente al armario _el coco, el coco, papá_ gritaba el niño."

"Apagó la luz y le preguntó a su esposa porqué le enseño esa palabra al niño, pero esta le contesto que no lo había sido ella. Se fue enojado a la cama, despertó a las 3 de la mañana con los llantos del niño, fue al baño y volvió a acostarse, el niño no lloraba, su esposa le preguntó si había ido a verlo y le respondió que fuera ella. Estaba casi dormido cuando la mujer comenzó a gritar. El crío estaba acostado boca arriba, muerto. Blanco como la cal excepto donde la sangre se había acumulado. Tenía los ojos abiertos. Muy dilatados y vidriosos."

"En ese momento no sabía que había sido el coco, pero había visto algo. La puerta del armario estaba abierta. No mucho. Apenas una rendija. Pero…él sabía que la había dejado cerrada. Dentro habían bolsas de plástico, un niño podía jugar con ellas y asfixiarse."

"Pasó un año, la niña fue instalada en el cuarto de su hermano muerto, pero arrojaron el colchón muerto a la basura, no permitirían que la niña se llenase de microbios. Una noche, cuando metía la niña en la cama esta comenzó a aullar, gritar y llorar. _El coco, papa, el coco."_

"Se sobresaltó, decía lo mismo que su hijo y recordó la puerta del armario, apenas entreabierta cuando entraron, quiso llevarla esa noche a su habitación…pero no lo hizo. Mientras relataba, el hombre no paraba de ver el armario cerrado."

"—El coco la mató también a ella―dijo el hombre― Un mes más tarde. Pero antes sucedió algo más. Una noche oí un ruido ahí dentro. Y después ella gritó. Abrí muy rápidamente la puerta... la luz del pasillo estaba encendida... y... ella estaba sentada en la cuna, llorando, y... algo se movió. En las sombras, junto al armario. Algo se deslizó. La puerta del armario estaba abierta. Un poco. Sólo una rendija. Mi hija hablaba a gritos del coco. Y dijo algo más que sonó como garras. Garras…largas garras."

"―Cuando murió la encontré yo, verá―le hablaba al médico― Y estaba negra. Completamente negra. Se había tragado la lengua y me miraba fijamente. Sus ojos parecían los de un animal embalsamado: muy brillantes y espantosos, como canicas vivas, como si estuvieran diciendo _me pilló, papá, tú dejaste que me pillara, tú me mataste, tú le ayudaste a matarme_."

"Le practicaron una autopsia a la niña, les dijeron que se había tragado la lengua durante una convulsión. El hombre regresó solo a casa, su mujer se quedó allí, bajo el efecto de los sedantes y el regreso solo. Sabía que a un niño no le atacan las convulsiones por una alteración cerebral. Estas pueden ser producto de un susto y él tenía que volver solo a casa donde estaba _eso._ Durmió en el sofá, con la luz encendida."

"Esa noche tuvo un sueño: estaba en una habitación oscura, y había algo que…no se podía ver bien. Estaba en el armario y hacía un ruido…un ruido viscoso. Y al despertar a mitad de la noche, pensó que lo encontraría inclinado sobre él. Con garras…largas garras."

"Su bebe nació a finales del año en que murió el anterior. El hombre no quería otro más. Al principio no quería tener nada que ver con él, pero con el tiempo comenzó a tomarle cariño, era el único de la camada que se le parecía. Al año de edad del pequeño se cambiaron de ciudad, la antigua casa tenía demasiados malos recuerdos. Y demasiados armarios."

"Al año siguiente las cosas cambiaron, el hombre empezaba a imaginar ruidos extraños provenientes del armario, como si algo negro y verde y húmedo se estuviera moviendo apenas allí dentro, pensó que les había perdido el rastro, que había tenido que buscarlos, deslizándose por las calles durante la noche y quizás reptando por las alcantarillas. Olfateando. Necesitó de un año para encontrarlos pero dio con ellos, le apetecía su hijo y le apetecía él. Aquella noche su mujer no estaba en casa, la madre de esta había sufrido un accidente de auto y había tenido que salir. Por la noche al quedarse ellos dos solos las puertas de los armarios insistían en abrirse."

"El niño y él dormían juntos, no quería mudarlo luego de lo ocurrido con los otros dos, tenía miedo, pero lo mudó. _¡Tuve que hacerlo!_ Gritó."

"―Tuve que hacerlo…todo había andado bien mientras mi mujer estaba en casa, pero cuando se fue, eso empezó a envalentonarse. Una noche todas las puertas de la casa se abrieron de par en par. Una mañana, al levantarme, encontré un rastro de cieno e inmundicia en el vestíbulo, entre el armario de los abrigos y la puerta principal. ¿Eso salía? ¿O entraba? ¡No lo sé! ¡Juro ante Dios que no lo sé! Los discos aparecían totalmente rayados y cubiertos de limo, los espejos se rompían... y los ruidos... los ruidos... Me despertaba a las tres de la mañana y miraba a la oscuridad. Algo se movía sigilosamente, pero no con demasiado sigilo, porque quería que yo lo oyera. Era como un deslizamiento pegajoso o un chasquido seco…como el de garras que se arrastraran suavemente sobre la baranda de la escalera. Y cerraba los ojos, pensando que si oírlo era espantoso, verlo sería…"

Todas las chicas se encontraban lo más pegado que les permitían los troncos, salvo Isuke que se observaba las uñas, Haruki veía a todas a los ojos al relatar su historia, detrás de ella la fogata avivada se movía con el susurro del viento. Chitaru era abrasada por Hitsugi y Nio. Tokaku cargaba a Haru que abrazaba el cuello de Banba, que era abrazada por Sumireko. Todo era un enredo creado por el coco.

―Y siempre temía que los ruidos se interrumpieran fugazmente, y que luego estallara una risa sobre mi cara, y una bocanada de aire con olor a cloaca. Y que unas manos se cerraran sobre mi cuello.

"De modo que mudo al niño…sabía que primero iría a buscarle a él, por ser más débil. Y así fue, la primera vez chilló en mitad de la noche y cuando reunió los huevos suficientes para ir a verlo lo encontró gritando _el coco papá, el coco, quiero ir con papá, quiero ir con papá._ Pero lo dejó allí, una hora más tarde oyó un alarido, un alarido gorgoteante, lo amaba mucho, entró corriendo sin encender la luz, corrió y corrió, le había atrapado. Le sacudía, le sacudía coo un perro sacude un trapo y vio algo con unos repulsivos hombros encorvados y una cabeza de espantapájaros y un olor parecido a un ratón muerto y se escuchó…como se rompía el cuello del niño."

"Echó a correr…se escondió en una cafetería y regreso al amanecer. El niño estaba tirado en el suelo mirándolo, acusándolo. Había perdido un poco de sangre por la oreja. Y el hombre se quedó en silencio. Era el fin de su relato."

"El psicólogo trató de convencerle de que volviera otro día, por su salud mental, el hombre se negaba, pero el doctor insistió tanto que acepto, pero al salir la silla de la enfermera estaba vacía, entró nuevamente a la consulta."

"―Doctor, su enfermera ha…―la puerta del armario estaba abierta…sólo…una rendija."

"―Que lindo…―dijo la voz dentro del armario―que lindo―las palabras sonaron como si hubieran sido pronunciadas por una boca llena de algas descompuestas."

"Se quedó paralizado donde estaba mientras la puerta del armario se abría."

"―Que lindo―dijo el coco mientras salía arrastrando los pies. Aún sostenía su máscara de doctor en una mano podrida, de garras espatuladas."

Silencio, completo silencio, Shiena tuvo que aclararse la garganta mientras soltaba a Otoya. Poco a poco volvían a tomar sus asientos, esa había sido la mejor historia hasta ahora.

―Bueno, ¿lo hice bien?―dijo sonriendo―esta historia se las cuento a mis hermanos cuando no quieren irse a dormir.

―Entonces esos mocosos crecerán traumados, idiota~3

―Wow, Haruki-chan, la mejor historia hasta ahora―dijo Otoya aplaudiendo―por cierto ¿Qué hora es?

―Es media noche, justo a esta hora empieza lo interesante―dijo Nio, su sonrisa maliciosa era ahora una que denotaba nerviosismo― ¿Quién sigue? Todavía hay mucho tiempo.

―Yo lo hare―dijo Suzu, Haruki se sentó entre Isuke y Kouko―mi historia se llama: Estoy en el baño y hay alguien en mi cuarto.

Se escuchó en lo profundo del bosque un aullido, todas pensaron inmediatamente en un lobo, lo más posible es que fuera un perro o el viento, pero no importa, Nio saltó de inmediato a las piernas de Haruki, igual que Haru y Hitsugi. Aún faltaban historias y la noche era joven.

 **DD: lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía, incoherencia o quedó muy escueta la historia, corría contra tiempo para poder subir esto antes de la media noche. Hay una historia que no es mía, de las que contaron las chicas, ¿saben cuál es? Jeje pronto el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos chicos. Y feliz noche de brujas, mañana, día de muertos.**


	2. Chapter 2

El Temor de los Demonios 2

―Era de noche, una noche tranquila de verano―comenzó a contar Suzu, todos a su alrededor la miraban y ella movía los ojos a sus rostros―sus padres ya habían ido a dormir y ella apenas entraba a su habitación, tenía por costumbre tomar un baño antes de dormir, en especial cuando el clima era caluroso. Se cepillaba los dientes antes de entrar a la ducha, estaba desnuda frente al espejo que le devolvía la imagen exacta de ella, su cabello cayendo por sus hombros hasta casi cubrir sus pechos, tras ella la puerta del baño abierta daba vista de la pared blanca de su cuarto y nada más. Se inclinó para escupir en el lavabo y al levantar la cabeza algo que no había estado en la imagen del espejo apareció, sólo un segundo vio una sombra negra a la derecha de la puerta, como si alguien caminara a su cama, alguien con paso tranquilo.

"Imaginación mía, pensó la chica, enjuagó sus dientes y se dispuso a buscar la toalla con que se secaría, salió del baño, la tomo y regreso jalando la puerta del baño tras de sí, sin notar que la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta y ella la había cerrado al entrar."

"El agua cayendo se le antojaba estridente a esa hora de la noche, pensó que sus padres despertarían y la regañarían por estar despierta a esa hora, cuando apagó el agua el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de un cascabel, pensó en lo que podría haberlo hecho aquel sonido y recordó el cordero que adornaba su cama, tenía un pequeño cascabel atado al cuello, seguro eso había sido…pero que recuerde ese cordero siempre estaba en medio de su cama."

"No quiso darle mayores vueltas al asunto, cuando saliera del baño recogería el peluche que su padre le regalo en su cumpleaños y conciliaría el sueño con el familiar sonido del ventilador girando."

"Empezó a cercarse el cabello, dentro del baño había calor pero eso no importaba, tenía por costumbre vestirse dentro de su baño pero sólo había tomado su ropa interior, metía su pierna dentro de las pantaletas cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio algo negro que se movió en la pequeña abertura de menos de 5 cm que había quedado abierta en la puerta. Los movimientos en sus manos cesaron y el miedo la dejó sin movimiento en todo su cuerpo, no sabía si era verdad o no lo que sus ojos le dijeron que vieron, ella quería pensar que no, se decía una y otra vez que estaba sola en su habitación, pero no quería ni respirar pensando en que lo que sea o quien sea que estuviera en el cuarto la escucharía."

"Pasó todo un minuto sin que nada se escuchara, su mente le quería jugar una mala pasada, era eso, pero de nuevo vio un movimiento en la puerta entre abierta, había algo, estaba segura que había algo pero su voz no salía, su cuerpo se negaba a hacer el más mínimo ruido, el ser imaginario la escucharía si lo hiciera."

"Las luces titilaron, como si fuesen a apagarse en cualquier momento…o alguien estuviese jugando con ellas, verán, el interruptor de aquel baño estaba fuera, la chica tenía que prenderlo antes de entrar si quería luz. No aguantaría estar en la oscuridad con ese miedo latente, entraría en un estado catatónico o algo peor, su corazón ya estaba muy acelerado para otro susto."

"Trato de ser valiente, trató de encontrar su valor, su mano temblaba cuando la puso en el picaporte de la puerta, sólo con ese movimiento pensó que esta se abriría con violencia y esa cosa o persona entraría a por ella, pero no sucedió, el picaporte temblaba y hacía ruido pero no pasaba nada, lo jalo un poco, después un poco más hasta que la abrió completamente, no veía nada en su habitación, el cordero estaba en su lugar y la puerta de su cuarto cerrada y asegurada. Sonrió aliviada y se dio la vuelta para tomar la ropa sucia que había dejado en el suelo del baño."

"No salió apenas abrió la puerta, de hacerlo, hubiera visto a ese hombre pegado a la pared al lado de la puerta del baño, cuyo rostro no lograba verse bajo la chamarra sucia y rasgada, ni la mano que aparentaba ser una pata de mono en el botón de la luz. De salir en ese momento no vería en el espejo al hombre que entraba en el cuarto de baño, ni su cuerpo se petrificaría en la completa oscuridad del baño mientras la luz de la puerta se extinguía conforme el hombre cerraba la puerta…"

Terminó de decir en un susurro, internamente Shiena agradecía por primera vez en su vida que Otoya y ella compartieran habitación, no volvería a tomar un baño si no había nadie más en ella.

Un viento frio sopló, la hoguera era cada vez más y más pequeña, necesitaba leña.

―Buen cuento Shuto―dijo Otoya con los brazos tras la cabeza y sonriente―esas son las que más me gustan.

― ¿Qué hay de ti, Takechi-sam, no tienes una historia de alguna de tus víctimas?―dijo Hitsugi con un poco de diversión en la voz, eso preocupo a las demás, pensaron que Otoya se molestaría por lo que dijo más para sorpresa de todas sólo sonrió con un bufido y se levantó para pararse de espaldas a todas. Hace un par de historias que se levantaron algunas para apilarse lo más posibles entre ellas, por miedo y frío.

―Esta historia es verídica. Todo empezó hace muchos años, en un pueblito más de los muchos perdidos entre las montañas. Este tenía apenas una pequeña plaza con iglesia, un parque, una pequeña cárcel y una escuela, con todas las casas alrededor de éstas. Pero aun así la escuela daba orgullo, una de las mejores de toda la cuenca, pues era bastante grande y estaba al alcance de todas las familias, aunque los profesores no eran muchos.

"Un buen día de clase, un grupo de alumnos estaban haciendo manualidades con su maestra. Tendrían apena años, y se la pasaban muy felices haciendo figurillas de barro y pintando dibujos. La profesora, una joven muy guapa y que había empezado a dar clases hacía un mes, prendió la radio para oír el noticiero y escuchar el clima, pues la clase iba a ir al día siguiente a una excursión en el monte. Pero a la mitad del noticiero, un hombre con voz muy grave cortó la comunicación y dio una noticia de última hora:"

"―Les comunicamos que se ha escapado un peligroso asesino de la cárcel del pueblo… por favor, les rogamos que cierren con mucho seguro puertas y ventanas hasta que sea detenido. Gracias."

"Los niños se asustaron y con mucha razón; la cárcel quedaba muy cerca de la escuela. La profesora los tranquilizó y se puso a contarles historias para que se calmara y se olvidaran un poco de aquello, pero a una niña llamada Carolina, le entraron muchas ganas de ir a baño. La maestra, con la poca experiencia que tenía y después de lo que habían dicho en la radio, no sabía si dejar a la niña ir, pero ésta insistía tanto que al final la dejó; antes de marcharse, acordaron una contraseña para saber que era la niña y no el temido preso… _cuando llegara debía dar tres golpes en la puerta y arañarla dos veces."_

"La niña se fue al baño, pero nunca volvió. El preso, que estaba escondido en un lavabo, la obligó a que le dijera la contraseña y luego le cortó la cabeza."

"La profesora ya estaba muy angustiada, habían pasado veinte minutos y la niña aún no había vuelto. Pero de pronto, en la puerta se escucharon tres golpes y dos arañazos:"

"―Es ella―pensó la maestra."

"Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el cuerpo sin cabeza de Carolina; de un salto el preso entró en la clase y entre gritos de terror y dolor, acabó con todos los niños… sólo la profesora quedó con vida, pues logró saltar de una ventana."

"Hoy en día está en un psiquiátrico, no puede parar de repetir una y otra vez la frase _tres golpes y dos arañazos."_

"La escuela estuvo a punto de ser derrumbada, pues solo traía malos recuerdos, pero al final la dejaron. ¿Sabes cuantos fantasmas hay allí?"

―Takechi…tu…―Shiena estaba asustada, no por el relato, sino por la simple idea que aquella chica que les daba la espalda fuese la perpetradora de toda esa historia.

La chica volteó al escuchar a su compañera de cuarto llamarla con ese tono de voz y leyó en su cara sus pensamientos.

―No se confundan―les dijo sonriendo―esa historia me la contó mi vecino de celda, un hombre agradable cuando te pones a platicar con él, tiene muchas historias, quizás un día los lleve a verlo, no recibe muchas visitas.

Y todas sabían porque.

―Chicas, iré a buscar más leña o la fogata se apagara antes que terminemos con las historias―dijo Haruki levantándose, Isuke dejó de apoyarse en su brazo para que pudiera levantarse―Chitaru ¿Tú no tienes alguna historia?―la leona, que era abrazada por Hitsugi y Shiena, esta última no tenía a quien abrazar cuando Otoya se levantó a contar aquel relato, levantó la cabeza para atender al llamo de la Sagae.

―Pues…conozco una, me la contó hace mucho mi mentora―se levantó con cuidado, dándole su lugar a Otoya, no perdió tiempo en abrazarse a Shiena, en cuanto empezara el miedo esta igual la abrazaría. La pobre Kirigaya se quedó sin nadie con quien temblar, a los pies de todas estaban Suzu, Kouko, Nio e Isuke, la primera le hizo señas que se sentara a su lado y Nio le hizo algo de espacio―Esta era una noche fresca, la lluvia se había detenido hace una hora y la chica veía películas en el sofá, despreocupada de la hora en que volviesen sus padres.

Haruki ya caminaba un poco lejos de la hoguera cuando escuchó pasos acercarse. Se dio la vuelta esperando ver la luz de la linterna de la otra persona pero no la encontró.

―Hey, Sagae, te acompaño, no vayas a encontrar algo a esta hora de la noche―dijo la peli plata con una sonrisa, no llevaba linterna, sus manos se resguardaban del frío en los bolsillos de su cazadora café.

―Gracias Shin´ya, tenía una pequeña perturbación en salir a buscar leña yo sola―miró al cielo nocturno, la luna reinaba sobre la noche y el reloj marcaba la una y treinta de la madrugada.

De vuelta en la fogata, la historia de la leona ya daba comienzo.

―Su familia vivía cerca de otra casa, eran casi las 10 de la noche, cuando escuchó que alguien hacía ruido, miró por la ventana pero no logró ver nada, nadie sacaba la basura y nadie llegaba tarde a casa. Todo estaba en completo silencio. Le restó importancia y volvió a acostarse, empezaba a acomodarse cuando escuchó otro ruido y creyó que algo se movió cerca de la ventana, el sonido era parecido a las pisadas de un perro, quizás la otra casa tenían ahora un perro y está fuera de casa. Pensó en levantarse e investigar, pero ese era trabajo de su padre.

"Pasó una hora y todo estaba en calma, la programación no la entretenía y los ojos comenzaban a pesarle, estaba por caer dormida cuando el sonido de unas zapatillas deportivas en el suelo la sobresaltaron. Se levantó de un salto y pegó la cara a la ventana, pensando en un ladrón, pero nada, no había nadie allí, se da la vuelta y apaga la televisión, es hora de irse a dormir y en medio de la noche, en medio del silencio tan profundo que se crea a esas hora en que no hay sol lo escucha, es un gruñido, un gruñido muy bajo pero ronco, no se le parecía al de un perro, porque esos son escandalosos y empiezan a crecer conforme pasan los segundos, este se mantenía en la misma nota y ella se preguntaba si lo que escuchaba era odio o hambre. Volteó rápido esperando ver al animal asomado fuera de la ventana pero no encontró nada, salvo el vaho dejado por alguien o algo que respiró muy cerca de allí."

"Su primera idea fue asustarse, correr a llamar a sus padre o los vecinos, pero en cambio se enojó, mañana encontraría el bote de basura tirado por culpa de la mascota que se les había soltado, ya la escucharían al día siguiente. Subía las escaleras en la oscuridad, a sus padres no les gustaba que dejara ninguna luz prendida, no importa si ellos estaban o no en casa. Bosteza un poco y escucha que alguien llama a la puerta toc, toc, suspira con fastidio, seguro eran ellos, habían olvidado otra vez sus llaves, toc, toc, toc, el sonido retumba en la cocina y ella les dice-grita _ya voy,_ llega a la cocina y abre, no era nadie, sale un momento para asegurarse pero nada. ¿Había sido su imaginación? Se encoje de hombros y se da la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a casa, a los pies de la puerta habían marcas de rasguños, el maldito perro de los vecinos había rasguñado la puerta."

"Entró cerrando de golpe, ahora si estaba enojada, abrió la nevera que desprendió una luz amarilla en la cocina y busco un poco de leche, a su mamá le molestaba que tomara del envase pero mamá no estaba allí. Se inclinó un poco para atrás y escupió la leche. Allí en la venta, había algo, era como una persona, pues tenía cabello, este era grasoso y largo, pero caía sobre el rostro oscuro de algo con una boca alargada, algo parecida a un hocico y estaba sonriendo, sonreía a la chica como si le hubiese contado el mejor chiste del mundo, dentro de su boca, si a eso se le podía llamar boca, había colmillos y dientes humanos, y su labio temblaba, se escurría la saliva y los ojos eran oscuros y enloquecidos, como si dentro de esas cuencas existiera una percepción estúpida y bestial de las cosas. Lo miro sólo un segundo y esa cosa se movió fuera de la ventana."

"La chica subió las escaleras corriendo y gritando, se encerró en su cuarto y se metió bajo las mantas, le llego el sonido de vidrio romperse con violencia y el sonido de un gruñido, ese gruñido que escuchó en la ventana, esa cosa estaba dentro de la casa, había entrado por las puertas de vidrio que daban a la sala. Hacía mucho alboroto, tiró las sillas e incluso llegó a ladrar, su puerta recibió un violento golpe de un cuerpo pesado arremeter contra ella, esa cosa olisqueaba el aire bajo la puerta, escuchaba como se relamía y ella sólo rezaba porque todo fuese un sueño…se dio cuenta que no lo era cuando alguien giro el pomo de la puerta y entró."

Nadie se movía, las peores historias salían una tras otra, Kirigaya se abrazaba a Suzu y Nio se había ido a sentar en las piernas de Tokaku, ella y Haru abrazaban a la peli azul con miedo. Quien pensaría que la amable y servicial Chitaru tendría una historia tan aterradora bajo la manga.

―Ya volvimos―dijo de pronto Shin´ya detrás de todas, un par de pájaros salieron volando con los gritos de todas ellas de fondo. Sumireko le asestó un golpe en medio del ojo que tiró a la peli plateada al suelo.

― ¡Shin´ya-sam!―Hanabusa se arrodilló junto a la chica que se sujetaba la mitad del rostro con una mueca de dolor. Alrededor de ambas había leña seca para la fogata― ¡Perdóname, no pensé que fueras tú!

― ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿¡El coco!?―llego Haruki corriendo, en sus manos había más leña.

―Jajaja no es Halloween si no hay gritos~3―dijo la peli rosa observando la escena de todas temblando, incluso el cubo de hielo Azuma gritó un poco. Ella se aguantó el grito en la garganta.

―Entonces dices que no estas asustada, Isuke-sam―dijo Nio, la peli rosa negó con una sonrisa prepotente―estaba guardando esta historia para el final, pero no me queda de otra. Acomódense todas, es mi turno.

Shin´ya fue ayudada a sentarse con Sumireko, la chica seguía disculpándose con ella por su reacción tan desmedida. Haruki volvió a tomar lugar junto a Isuke luego de echar más leña al fuego.

―Se repite el horrible ritual de todas las noches. El joven que es un chico de 24 años de edad, que aún vive en casa de sus padres. Se encuentra como de costumbre dando vueltas en su cama, intentando conciliar el sueño. No quiere encender el televisor porque ya ha pasado por esa etapa y sabe bien que el televisor no le va a ayudar, leer un libro tampoco lo va a hacer y su madre no le quiere dar pastillas. Pues las pastillas para dormir son muy malas para la salud de alguien que sufre insomnio.

"Las horas pasan y cada minuto es eterno. Él vive una pequeña historia cada noche con los ojos abiertos mientras yace recostado en su cama en la oscuridad, pensando en todo y pensando en nada al mismo tiempo."

"Presa de la desesperación el chico de toma la almohada y se la pone en la cara cómo si intentara sofocarse él mismo. Agotado, el joven posa sus ojos sobre la ventana, las cortinas están abiertas. Con la mirada perdida y viendo a través del vidrio con los ojos entrecerrados logra enfocar a la distancia dos luces. El piensa, piensa en su vida, en las chicas que le gustan, en diferentes cosas mientras contempla esas dos luces de color amarillo pálido verdoso, que é supone deben ser de dos faros de la calle. Dos luces, una a lado de la otra, es en ese momento cuando el milagro ocurre, el joven cierra sus ojitos y se queda profundamente dormido."

"Al día siguiente él no se acuerda de nada, ni de cómo por fin logró quedarse dormido. Pero eso no le importó durante el transcurso del día. Él estaba feliz pues por fin e mucho tiempo había dormido bien. Ese mismo día cuando vuelve la noche él se encuentra acostado. Habían pasado pocas horas a comparación de la noche anterior, cuando el recordó _las dos luces_. Y como si de un sueño hecho realidad se tratara, nuevamente esas dos luces estaban allí."

"Muy para su fortuna las contempla en la inmensidad de la oscuridad de la noche. Dos luces de un color amarillo muy pálido pareciendo que fueran distantes. Él se les queda contemplando durante un largo tiempo mientras piensa en diferentes cosas. Nota que de vez en cuando las luces parpadean, titilando al mismo tiempo."

"Se les queda viendo un rato como si fueran algo hipnótico afuera del vidrio de la ventana, hasta que finalmente se vuelve a quedar dormido. Pero esta vez, al día siguiente se acuerda de lo sucedido, y se pone muy contento, _mis luces salvadoras_ se acerca a la ventana con una sonrisa en el rostro tratando de ubicar los dos faros. Esas luces que jamás había visto en todos los años que lleva viviendo allí. Pero por más que él pasea la mirada de derecha a izquierda buscando aquellas luces y por más que se fija en cada una de las cosas que hay en el centro lo único que atina a ver son otras casas. Pero ningún faro de luz."

La pelirroja estaba atenta a la narración, sentía el miedo dentro de ella, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía rodeada de todas sus compañeras, eso le aliviaba. De pronto sintió algo sobre su mano, estuvo a punto de gritar, era la mano de Isuke, sujetaba la de Haruki mientras temblaba un poco, el tacto era húmedo y frío, su mano sudaba. Haruki sonrió sin verla, quitó la mano y discretamente rodeó sus hombros con su brazo.

"Los faros de luz se encuentran ubicados en otros lugares completamente distintos a los que siempre mira de noche. Ni si quiera había dos faros de luz juntos, había uno detrás de otros pero era imposible, no se parecía en nada a los que él conocía. Cada vez se va perturbando más ¿pero dónde están? Exclama él, ya los había visto dos noches seguidas. Y entonces al poner los dedos al borde de la ventana asomando la cabeza, él nota protuberancias extrañas."

"Aguantando la respiración, el joven baja lentamente la cabeza y se da cuenta de unas muy profundas marcas de garras gigantescas que dañaron y astillaron la madera del marco de su ventana. Desde ese día sus problemas de insomnio empeoraron mucho…"

Se escuchó el ulular de un búho en la oscuridad y Nio saltó dentro del cobijo del grupo, todas ellas se quejaron y otras, las más infantiles, gritaron pensando que algo había visto, Sumireko no paraba de sofocar a Banba quien ya no soportaba los empujones y gritos, el ojo le dolía mucho y sólo quería dormir.

― ¡Hashiri! ¿Cuánto más falta para irnos ya?―la chica miró su reloj.

―Faltan veinte minutos.

― ¿N-no nos podemos ir antes? Ha-haru ya tiene algo de sueño―dijo muy nerviosa, esa noche le pediría a Tokaku si podía dormir en su cama.

―El punto es completar el reto de las 2 después de medianoche, ve-venga tenemos tiempo de una historia más.

―Yo acabaré con esto, así que vayan a buscar algo de agua para la fogata―dijo mirando la casa, todas miraron a ese lugar y empujaron a Tokaku fuera del grupo.

― ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?―no tenía miedo, no mucho…preferiría que alguien la acompañe, el grupo sacó a Kouko del grupo, ambas se miraron y caminaron con las linternas alumbrando el camino. Esa, se las pagarían.

―Bien―Shin´ya quitó la sonrisa de su rostro y colocó la capucha sobre su cabeza, su rostro estaba completamente oculto bajo la ropa, sólo se veían sus ojos amatistas―los niños había estado jugando en el bosque, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de sus sabias madres, corrían y cantaban con voces infantiles, ¿Quién le teme al lobo feroz? Y todos corrían escapando del lobo, una niña se separó del grupo, la perseguía el lobo feroz, corrían en el bosque a la hora del atardecer, ella se escondió en una muy pequeña cueva, la entrada era reducida pero la cueva profunda.

"De pronto escucho al lobo feroz gritar, se asustó y pensó en salir a ver que le había pasado cuando escucho aullidos, aullidos, gruñidos y ladridos de lobo, este no era el lobo feroz, este era el lobo hambriento de niños, se puso a llorar muy bajito, no saldría, quizás el lobo estaba cerca y si la veía se la comería."

"Dentro de la cueva todo estaba oscuro, era ya de noche y no había escuchado al lobo, quizás se había ido, estaba moviéndose a la entrada de la pequeña cueva cuando escucho los ladridos y gruñidos del lobo intentando entrar a la cueva, la niña lloraba y gritaba que se fuera pero el lobo tenía hambre, trataba de morderla pero no alcanzaba a entrar, el lobo era muy grande y negro y la entrada de la cueva muy pequeña. Vio directo a esos ojos estúpidos carentes de inteligencia, sólo veía hambre, el lobo tenía hambre."

"Al poco rato el lobo dejo de intentar entrar en la cueva, se alejó un poco y se sentó frente a la cueva, su pelaje lo volvía invisible pero sus ojos verdes y parpadeantes la observaban, la niña seguía llorando y le gritaba que se fuera pero el animal seguía allí, inmóvil, solo observándola, una persona de mayor edad no habría podido dormir, pero esta era una niñita de no más de seis años de edad, una pequeña niñita cansada que cayó dormida."

"Despertó rato después por un extraño ruido, ruido a hojas, tierra y piedras siendo escarbadas, fijo la vista en la entrada de la cueva y sus ojitos volvieron a llorar, su boquita rosada volvió a gritar cuando vio como el lobo escarbaba el suelo de tierra para llegar a ella, se la iba a comer, te voy a comer decían los ojos del lobo, te voy a comer. Ella estaba atrapada, esperando a que el lobo escarbara lo suficiente en ese piso de tierra para entrar y comérsela."

La fogata no era más que pequeñas llamitas que aparecían y desaparecían, escuchaban el ulular de los búhos y el silbido del viento en los árboles. Todo se volvía más oscuro sin la fogata iluminando, Haru veía hipnotizada las pequeñas llamas, sintió de pronto como algo tocaba su hombro y gritó, levantándose y abrazando a Banba que era la que más lejos estaba de aquello que la hubiera tocado.

―Eso fue por no acompañarme a buscar el agua―dijo Azuma mientras tiraba la rama detrás de su hombro.

― ¡Tokaku-sama!―la chica casi lloraba detrás de Shin´ya que se reía de lo sucedido. Todas lo hacían, Azuma sonrió un poco e Ichinose no le quedo de otra que unirse a las risas.

―Eso es todo chicas, estamos a cinco minutos de las 2 después de medianoche. Apaguen la fogata para irnos―dijo Nio que se estiraba un poco, todas lo hacían, estaba algo entumidas por permanecer sentadas tanto rato.

―Chicas, antes de irnos ¿Qué les parece si nos tomamos una foto?―dijo Haru sacando la cámara de su bolsillo.

―Sí, como en la obra―dijo Suzu que se puso frente la fogata, todas sonrieron y se acercaron para ser partícipes de la foto, incluyendo Isuke, que era abrazada por una sonriente pelirroja mientras apoyaba un brazo sobre la cabeza de Nio.

―Todas sonrían―dijo Haru luego de poner el contador de la cámara y correr junto a Azuma. Se escuchó el clic de la cámara y Haru fue a verla junto con Sumireko, esta última pensaba que había cerrado los ojos.

―Bueno, es hora de irse, vamos Ichinose, ¿um? ¿Haru?―luego de tirar agua al fuego casi extinto todas prendieron las lámparas, ambas chicas inclinadas sobre la cámara tenían cara de espanto.

―Tokaku-sam… ¿Cuántas sombras vez en el suelo?―dijo Haru pasándole la cámara, era una foto panorámica, se habían puesto en una hilera a lo largo y el fuego proyectaba sus sombras en el suelo: 12, 13, 14…12, 13, 14.

―Hashiri… ¿A cuántos invitaste?―preguntó Azuma, todas se extrañaron por la pregunta y poco a poco se acercaron para ver la foto. En el suelo de tierra había una décima cuarta sombra, era alta y robusta, muy robusta. A sus espaldas alguien dijo, muy bajo pero claro.

―Fueron lindas historias…

El rostro de todas se puso pálido, ninguna volteó.

―I-isuke propone que nos…vayamos a la ¡camioneta!―gritó corriendo, todas las demás la siguieron muertas del miedo, no vieron como entraron o se acomodaron solo cerraron la puerta de golpe, tuvieron que abrirle a Otoya, Nio se le había subido a las piernas a Kouko en la parte delantera casi llorando y gritando que la directora le había recomendado ese lugar; Suzu olvidó todas las lecciones de conducción que recibió en la vida, piso a fondo el acelerador para alejarse de allí.

Ya más calmada a 5 minutos de la hora muerta, todas las chicas estaban acostadas en sus habitaciones, la mayoría usaba solo una cama para ambas chicas, tapadas hasta la cabeza. Salvo la habitación 2. Haruki veía un poco asustada la ventana frente a su cama, maldita Nio y su historia.

―Idio…Haruki… ¿estas dormida?

― ¿Oh? ¿Isuke-sama?

―Dame espacio…

― ¿Qué?―dijo confundida, no la había escuchado bien.

―Que me des espacio, idiota―dijo metiéndose en la cama de la chica, esta sólo las tapo a ambas y se abrasaron, dando la espalda a la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente Azuma despertó adolorida de los brazos, miro a su lado izquierdo para ver a una Haru apaciblemente dormida y luego, con un suspiro de fastidio, a la derecha donde Nio la abrazaba sonriente. ¿Por qué le abrió la puerta en la madrugada? A sí, la chica no encontró a la directora y ninguna otra habitación le había abierto la puerta. Pero bueno, al menos así el coco no podría agarrarla. ¿Verdad? Pensó viendo la rendija del armario…que recuerde la dejó cerrada.

 **DD: hola que tal, como les va en estas fechas? Bien? Me alegra, chicos chicas aquí la última entrega de este especial de la clase negra, lamentablemente no pude cumplir con el propósito de subir el capítulo antes que el día de muertos se nos fuera pero pues ya ni modo. Déjenme su opinión y de una vez les digo que la historia de Otoya y Nio no son mías, las había escuchado en otro lado, bueno, déjenme su opinión y espero que es final fuese bueno para ustedes. Oh y no miren bajo la cama o en el armario, tampoco por la ventana. Buenas noches *sonríe y apaga la luz.**


End file.
